Post-Human Dragons(The Gene Corp Wars)
A Post-Human Dragon can either refer to a dragon that was once human or a dragon that was born from parents that were once human. The First Post-Human Dragons and the First Gene Corp War(SPOILERS) The first humans to be(forcibly) turned into dragons was a group of the best 15 fighter pilots kidnapped by Blackwater Special Forces from their native countries(Russia, U.S, and the European Federation) who were then brought to Gene Corp's Main Facility in Phoenix, AZ where they were injected by liquidified dragon scales taken from either a Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Zippleback, or Deadly Nadder that were mixed with a special DNA-altering nanite that knocked out it's victim by releasing a powerful sedative into their bloodstream and slowly turned them into a dragon. After regaining conscious, Gene Corp Scientists would then place a mind-control collar around the dragon's neck(s) so they could more easily control it, effectively turning him/she into a living weapon. After the conversion process is completed, the nanites remain in the bloodstream and prevent any attempt to reverse the conversion attempt using another dose of nanites. However early conversions could take from two to five months depending on the size of the dragon and the complexity of its internal organs with Monstrous Nightmares and Zipplebacks taking the longest, however this problem was later mostly solved with the development of a new and improved version of the DNA-altering nanite that accelerated he conversion process to days and even hours if the subject was placed into a tank filled a special liquid that further accelerated the conversion process allowing them to quickly turn a second group of kidnapped Russian, American, and European pilots along with a few POWs into a second batch of post-humans who were mostly then hurriedly put into mind-controlled devices and deployed in the Battle of Salt River Canyon were they quickly dispatched by an tactical EMP weapon deployed by the APMSF that also crippled Blackwater's remaining forces in Arizona and put what many thought to be the final nail in Gene Corp's coffin. The Second Gene Corp War(Spoilers) However unbeknowst to the Coalition or the Vikings inhabiting the Barbaric Archipelago, decades before the outbreak of the first war, Gene Corp had Blackwater send an military expedition to Viking Verse to establish ties with a rapidly deteroiating Roman Empire, who allowed them to establish numerous bases and research facilities in it's territories in exchange for military and technical aid against it's enemies, bringing with them their conversion experiments, which they continued even after Gene Corp's defeat in the First Gene Corp War although in a much larger scale through the use of facilities called "conversion camps" which were solely dedicated to turning people conquered and enslaved by the Romans into post-human dragons in large numbers while a small number of Roman Praetorian Guardsmen were voluntarily turned into dragons to aid in Rome's increasingly successful military campaigns against it's various enemies as it thought to reclaim lost territories as well as claiming new ones while they used mind-controlled post-humans from the conversion camps as meat shields and beasts of burden, a practice which they brought with them when the Roman Military and Blackwater launched their full-scale invasion of the Barbaric Archipelago, igniting the Second Gene Corp War which has seen all sides including the newcoming Isotxians making use of post-human dragons most notably the Coalition's elite task forces, Therian and Nautilus. Differences between actual dragons and post-human dragons Although physically a post-human dragon looks almost completely identical to its natural counterpart at first glance and have all of the same abilities. But there are some differences that can be noticed if more closely observed: *Different eye colors, while all currently known dragon species have yellow, greenish yellow, or red eyes, post-human dragons still have the same eye colors that they had when they were human. This is largest noticeable physical difference *Personality, a post-human dragon will react differently to situations and objects than a normal dragon such as not being afraid of eels. *Sounds, when a post-human dragon communicates with a natural or another post-human dragon it can be noted that they can sound different when they are speaking a dragonized version of their natural language. But all post-humans have so far been able to naturally speak dragonese meaning they can easily mask their voices if needed *Birthing, instead of laying eggs like a normal dragon, post-human dragons give live birth. But their offspring are identical to normal dragon hatchlings beside eye colors *Equipment, in most cases post-human dragons can be seen wearing translation collars or mind control collars and powered and unpowered armor. But recently the dragon mounts of the dragon riders have been equipped with powered armor in the wake of the Roman poison gas attacks. *Weaknesses, post-human dragons will be aware of their blindspots and will react to people and dragons that enter theirs' and regular dragons(and humans) are immune to mind control while post-human dragons can be easily mind-controlled due to the modifications made to their brain by the nanites due to the conversion process. *Training, post-human dragons are immune to the influence of coventional dragon training methods. *Intelligence, depending on the dragon species a post-human dragon will usually be more intelligent than it's natural counterpart. Appearances The Gene Corp War The Gene Corp War: Aftermath The Archipelago Wars The Great War - Act One The Great War - Act Two Category:The Gene Corp Wars Category:Dragons